valentine's day game
by s.kitten
Summary: is a "game" when u date inuyasha's cast on valentine's day
1. Default Chapter

Valentine's day "game"  
  
INUYASHA IS NOT MINE!!!  
  
Ok this is one in a life opportunity!!! Since valentine's day is near i'll make U date with Inuyasha, kagome, kikyo, miroku, sesshomaru, shippo, naraku or sango. All you have to do is invent a character with ALL the details that you need to make a perfect date!!! So hurry up!! Anything could happen!!!!!! Ps: sorry 4 any spelling mistakes ( 


	2. valentine story 1

Valentine's story -1-  
It was a sunny day and everyone were bored and tired until... "Where's my woman little puppy?" Kouga asked after his nap "She's not your woman and she'll never be!" Inuyasha said jealous. "Two Shikon shards are coming this way!" Kagome warned Everyone took there fighting places ready for battle, but no monster came out of the bush instead a girl come out with the same hair as Kouga. She had a silver fur and two jewel shards, one in each leg.  
  
Kouga look at this girl and immediately felt physical attraction  
  
[Well I finally found MY Kouga] "Hello! I'm Kougar". Cough. "I heard that you guys are going to fight Naraku, right? So... I figured that danger will be around and I like it so I'll be in your gang until you fight Naraku You like it or not." She said with a BIG smile.  
  
"Hey we don't nee-" "Shut up you Dog-Face! I'm not asking for your permission!" Kouga in the moment that heard this mysterious girl, he fell in love. "Excuse me Kougar... would you bear my child? "SHUT UP LEWD MONK!" Kouga said. Sango hit him with her boomerang while Kougar blushed.  
  
"What's your problem Kouga?" Shippou asked "I don't know, I kinda like her" Kouga reveled "WHAT?!" Kagome grumble. "I mean... good" [dammit]  
  
[I like him? I LIKE HIM!!!... WOW! finally my dreams were heard... I mean that's cool]  
  
"Hey... I don't think that-" "Will you ever shut up Rat-Fur?" "Whahahaahahah! I definitely like this girl!" "Really? Well... she's kinda spunky after all." Sango added with a smile. "Well I still think Th-" "Could someone shut up this Dog-Turd, please?" "I can do that... SIT BOY!"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/SLAM /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Inuyasha yelped. "...Anyway. Would you like to... you know... date with me?" Kouga said shyly. "REALLY??? Of course I'll love to!!!... I mean if you want to." "Great!" Kouga giggle "WOW! This girl sure had changed Kouga!" Shippou mocked [This is just GREAT! Just when I... I started to like him. And in Valentines Day! Why don't he kill me?] Kagome thought mad. (Well I have to put it somewhere, right?)  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/IN THE AFTERNOON... /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Kouga and Kougar were watching the sunset when Kouga reveled... "You know... I've never feel something like this for someone I've just met, but I like you, I like you a LOT" "Yeah, me too" Kougar sighed while resting her head on his shoulder. "I was going to wait till tonight, but I think I can't do it... well... what the hell!" Kouga bend over and kiss Kougar (who was extremely nervous) After the most amazing, romantic and long kiss that either of both ever have had (bwaaa, I don't know how to put it snif.) Kouga said "happy valentine's day." (Yeah he knew it)  
  
A.N: Well that's it. I hope you'll enjoy it. And... Happy valentine's day!! Bye, bye.  
  
PS: please tell me what you think cause I can fix it... I have author block! 


	3. valentine story 2

The girl yawn, it was 6 am. "Donny wake up!! We gotta get going" The boy just made a noise. "Common!!" the girl insisted "5 more minutes!" the boy begged. "NO. We GOT to GO! The girl said madly ::::::::SNORE:::::::::: "Ok, that's it.. YOU ASKED FOR IT!" The girl took Donny in her arms and throws him into cold water that was in the bathtub "ADRIENNE!!" The boy yelled "Get dressed we gotta go to school!" the girl ordered "But is the last day of school, why can't we skip it?" "Because. Now get dressed!" They arrive at school early as always. She took her little brother to his class and went to get a coffee. (He hasn't arrived yet.. Oh! How I wish to see him) one coffee please! (if he only knew that I exist) Suddenly a ball hit her on the head (causing the coffee to spread in her cloths) and lay in her foot. (GREAT! This is just great!) she put the empty cup in a table and pick up the ball. "SO WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! DID I EVER DO SOMETHING TO YOU THAT MADE YOU HIT ME?!" she yelled at the ball "No, I'm sorry" a voice from behind said shyly. She get froze. She started to turn around afraid if was the person that she thought it was.Yes he was. (OH MY GOD! (Blush) this can't be happening!) It was Sesshomaru cuter than ever. "Is just that. my STUPID brother throw it to me and I couldn't catch it. and well you were just in the exact spot. I'm sorry" he looked down and saw that her shirt was spread in coffee. "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!" he said looking at her shirt. "You have to clean it well" he said cleaning her shirt with a handkerchief. "Oh! I'm making it worse" he cried trying to clean more hard. "This is pointless." she finally said "yeah, I think your right" he said giving up. "Well. the girlfriend of my brother could have an extra shirt" he said cheerfully (picture that.ahhaah) They walked were his brother and company were playing catch me if you can a stupid game that they made up to make out with her girlfriends. "so. are you new in here?" Sesshomaru asked innocently "NO! WHY THEY KEEP ASKING ME THAT???!!! I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE I WAS A KID!!" she said madly. "I-I-I'm sorry" he said frighten (GREAT! Now I scared him to hell!) "No, I'M sorry. Is just that I hate that no one notice that I'm here." "Oh." he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. They arrived just to see both couples making out grossly "AHEM!" Sesshomaru said embarrassed. "uh?" was the only thing that they said "STOP IT ALREADY!" he yelped "fine" "who's she?" one of the guys asked "well she's.she's.I'm sorry what was your name again?" he asked embarrassed "it's Adrienne" she said with a goofy smile "great name! My name is Sesshomaru" he said with a seductive smile "nice to met ya" "Right back at ya" the other four were laughing their asses off. "Ahhahahahahah, you didn't even know her name, juhauahahhahah" "Moving on. he is my stupid brother Inuyasha and her girlfriend Kagome, that is his lewd best friend Miroku and her girlfriend Sango." "Adrienne?" "Yes Miroku?" "Would you bear my child?" Sango hit him in the head. "I'm sorry, I'm taken. Stop trying to hit on me!" Miroku told Adrienne. "Anyway. Kagome do you have an extra shirt?" Sesshomaru asked with puppy eyes (picture that again =P) "Yes, I always have" "Could you lend one to Adrienne?" he begged "Of course. Adrienne come with me" she said this while Inuyasha was kissing her in the neck. "Wait for me!!" Sango yelled They were about to arrive to the dressing room when Kagome asked to Adrienne. "So. what's the deal between Sesshy and you? ".Nothing he's just the guy that hit me with a ball" she answered sort of happy 'n' sad ::::::::::::laughs:::::::: "What's wrong?" Sango asked to Adrienne "I don't know. I like him for a long time, but he just met me" Kagome laugh "We can fix that silly! In a couple of days will be valentine's day, so we can make him go with you to the park" "Really?! I would love that!!" she answered with a big smile. "Ok, here we are" Meanwhile the boys were sit in a bank "She's gorgeous! You just have to clean her a little bit if you know what I mean" Inuyasha said to his brother "Yeah! A hot blond girl with sexy hazel eyes ready for rock 'n' roll!!" Miroku said with his mouth full of slaver. "EW! You're so gross." Sesshomaru said with a disgusting look. "So. do you like her?" Inuyasha asked "I don't know" he answered pestered by those questions. "...." "DO YOU SEE THE GAME?!" "OH! IT WAS AWESOME!!" "AND THE-" "YEAH!!!" the three yelled. "Boys." Sango said. "You can't live with them but you can't live without them" :::::::::::::laughs::::::::::::::: "So how come that we didn't know you?" Inuyasha asked "Is because I'm outcast" "Oh I see" Kagome whispered to Adrienne "I will start the plan" "Honey?" "Yes pumpkin?" "What we'll do in valentine's day?" "I don't know, what do you have in mind?" "Can we ALL go to the park please?" she said pouting "of course, but Sessho don't have a couple or date" "Yeah" he said kinda disappointing. "I have a crrrrrrazy idea!" "What is it?" "You can go with Adrienne" "Hmmm.You want to?" Sesshomaru asked (BE COOL, BE COOL) "Yeah, I don't have any plans" RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING "Ok so in valentine's day let's get together in front of the gate of this school at 8 am" "Ok!" everyone smile "Bye" The days pass until valentine's day, as often, Adrienne arrived first so she started to get nervous (Hi, how you doing.No. Wow you finally arrived.nope) Sesshomaru. "Yes?" "OH MY GOD!" "Did I scare you?" "Yes, you scared me to hell" "Sorry" Adrienne looked at Sesshomaru and blushed. He was dressed with a black shirt and a white tie and of course black pants with gray lines (There's a lord in heaven! He look GORGEOUS!) Sesshomaru looked at her. She was dressed with a low-neck red dress. And some hear ornament. (Wow! She looks really, really hooooooooot!) "Looking good!" "Thanks. So as you" Sesshomaru took her hands and get closer to this nervous-blushed-happy girl "Hey what's going on in here?" Inuyasha and his friends arrived in the wrong moment Sesshomaru release her hands a little pissed off for the interrupt. "she. she had. em." he gave Adrienne the help-me-to-made-something-out look ".something in my eye" Inuyasha and company laughed "we thought that you were about to kiss or something" ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::BLUSH:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: "just let keep going" Sesshomaru ordered while he hid his red-tomato face.  
  
So they finally made their entrance to the park that was full of couples (something that I personally hate because I DON'T have a boyfriend!!! ..they don't know what they misses! ::::evil laugh:::) And back to the story. when Sesshomaru and Adrienne were finally 'alone' he took her by the waist and pull her closer to him "Adrienne." he whisper in her ear "Wha-what?" she felt how the adrenaline, the heat full her heart. He turned her around so they could be face to face "we have to keep going otherwise." Sesshomaru gently kissed her on the lips. She got paralyzed *[this CAN'T be happening]* "I'm sorry. I know that we've met about only. feh! 5 days, but I just can't take you out of my head and I know that." now Adrienne was the one who press her lips against his. They both French-kissed for a while. Then Sesshomaru pushed her away for a sec "would you be my girl.girlfriend?" "yes, yes, YES!" she continue the kiss with his new boyfriend.  
  
=RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING= the alarm rang furiously  
  
Adrienne woke up and yawn. it was 6:00 am  
  
"Donny wake up!! We gotta get going" The boy just made a noise. "Common!!" the girl insisted "5 more minutes!" the boy begged. *[this remind me something.]* "we gotta go!" ::::::::SNORE:::::::::: "Ok, that's it.." The girl took Donny in her arms and throws him into cold water that was in the bathtub "ADRIENNE!!" The boy yelled "Get dressed we gotta go to school!" the girl ordered "But is the last day of school, why can't we skip it?" *[maybe. deja bù?]* "Just get dressed!" They arrive at school early as always. She took her little brother to his class and went to get a coffee. *[why I'm I reliving this?]* one coffee please! Suddenly a ball hit her on the head. again (causing the coffee to spread in her cloths. again!) and laying in her foot. *[AGAIN!]* she put the empty cup in a table and pick up the ball. "I'm sorry" a guy said shyly she turned around and saw Sesshomaru. "Is just that. my STUPID brother throw it to me and I couldn't catch it. I'm sorry" Her eyes full of tears, she didn't understand WHY her dream felt so damn real. She sobbed. "Hey NO! Don't cry" he washed out the tears that came out of her red eyes. She sobbed harder. He embraced her. "Common don't cry sweaty" *[Sweaty?]* She looked up. "that's it sweaty" he French-kissed her. " I luv ya Adrienne"  
  
~THE END~ HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY (sorry 4 take soooooooooo long to do this, I have to do one more thank god! Explains: I didn't do it before because a) I was on vacation b) I enter to jail 4 kids (school) c) my muse is gone d) LOTS of personal problems sorry 4 making you wait. And not far from now the other will be posted. REVIEW!! I need to know if you liked the story even without my muse THANKS I love you all (the one that review) and LOTS of spelling mistakes AND OOC, but I have reasons a) my native language is SPANISH and b) Sesshomaru hates humans so that's why it's OOC. Bye and REVIEW it's not hard!! Just push that little tiny button and review. flames are welcome, as long they're constructive. 


	4. valentine story 3

Inuyasha and the others were in Kagome's time because. well she wanted to. *[I can't believe that we come here instead of searching the jewels]* Inuyasha was in the God Tree trying to have some sleep while the others played with Buyo-the-fat-cat. "Kagome your cat is SO cute" Sango picked up the cat and kissed him (something that put jealous Miroku and Kirara)  
  
"let me hug him" Miroku took the cat and whispered something in his ears. He let go the cat and Buyo ran like the wind. (he can't. but he tried)  
  
"OH NO! MY CAT" Kagome cried. Inuyasha opened one eye and gaze at them. "Inuyasha please come down" Kagome begged down the tree.  
  
"what do you want wench?" Inuyasha jumped down to get closer to Kagome  
  
Kagome evilly looked at him, like HE was the one who scared the-fat-cat Buyo. "Inuyasha go look for my cat"  
  
"and what if I don't?"  
  
"If you don't I'll say the word"  
  
"Are you threading me?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
*[Well I don't have anything better to do and I certainly don't want to be sat]*  
  
".Alright." He went behind the cat with a smirk crossing his beautiful face. (yeah I love him too, that's why I don't like the idea of YOU dating MY Inuyasha)  
  
"come kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!" *[I hope NO ONE is looking]* (by the way he was dressed with clothes that Mrs. H had bought and a hat to hid his cute puppy ears)  
  
* MIAU * he slowly looked up and saw a girl with Buyo in her arms.  
  
".hi" Inuyasha get closer to this girl  
  
"that's my. cat" Inuyasha extend his hands to 'rescue' the cat, but the girl step backwards.  
  
"my name is EvIL" she gave him the cat "how 'bout you?"  
  
*[What the hell? If she thinks that I'm gonna tell her MY name she's nuts]*  
  
".Inuyasha" *[where the FUCK does THAT came from?]*  
  
"Em. would you like to take a coffee with me sometime?" she smiled sweetly  
  
*[I'm not THAT stupid. if I go with her Kagome is gonna be MAD]* "Ok" he put an evil grin in his face "what about today" "Ok" she glare at him  
  
"In this same spot in. how about an hour?"  
  
"Is fine by me. Good bye Inuyasha" she turned and walked away, but for Inuyasha she was 'floating'  
  
*[That was weird]* he gazed at the cat's eyes and smile while he got back to Kagome's house.  
  
"THANK YOU INUYASHA" Kagome smiled and embrace a very tense Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. let me go wench" he pushed her away a little nervous.  
  
"Well I think that we can go now, I've already finished what I wanted to do in here" Kagome took his back bag and walked to the well followed by Miroku, Sango and Shippou.  
  
"wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome turning her around "I think that we should stay here. just for tonight" he put ha-ha-ha- I-have-plans-and-you-don't smile.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Miroku interrogate caressing Sango's butt.  
  
* POW *  
  
"well.I have." he felt how his face redden a little "A kinda of. sorta of.a date"  
  
Kagome get jealous "with all the dumb ass you say?"  
  
"the girl has taste uh?" Miroku laughed  
  
Kagome gets even more jealous "you scandalous dog! You didn't wanted to come here so we're leaving YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she was possessed by the anger.  
  
".Whatever. I'm still going to that date. so if you excuse me I should be going right now" he turned around and ran to find the EvIL girl.  
  
Kagome was still with the anger eating her lims. "I think we should follow him" Shippou said from Sango's arms.  
  
"I think that too" Miroku and Sango both looked at Kagome  
  
She didn't even say a word when she ran behind a very exited Inuyasha.  
  
When he arrived he found the girl talking to herself.  
  
"Hi EvIL" he kissed her in the cheek while he gave her a flower. (I know it's OOC, but I DON'T CARE IS MY STORY)  
  
"Hi! Thank you Inuyasha you're so sweet" Inuyasha blushed  
  
".let's go for the coffee" pouting his pockets realizing that there's a god because he had some where-did-this-thing-came-from-I-never-thought-that-I- had money.  
  
They walked to a coffee shop talking all the way throw getting to know each other  
  
"you really do THAT?"  
  
"yes, yes I did" Inuyasha laughed  
  
she gaze at his eyes "WOW you have a pair of AWESOME eyes!" she yelped while she got closer to see them better. "thanks"  
  
"they're contact right?"  
  
"no, *[what's contact anyway]* they're real"  
  
"what a lot of bullshits! No one has that color"  
  
"well I have" he said proudly  
  
she looked at them better and realized that they were real ".wow you're right"  
  
he blushed and looked around to the people that looked at him trying to see those famous eyes.  
  
".Let's go to the park" she took him by the wrist spilling all the coffee! Running away with Kagome and the others following them.  
  
***** they arrived to the park ******  
  
"wow this is crowded!" Inuyasha looked scared  
  
~-~-~-~ behind some bushes ~-~-~-~  
  
"that happen to you for leaving us alone!" Kagome laughed evilly  
  
"that girl look like a psycho" Miroku touched something that shouldn't touch  
  
~-~-~-~-~- back with Inuyasha and his date ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "EvIL. I'm scared" (way OOC!)  
  
EvIL laughed while she put her arm around his waist (mistake! Kagome is now pissed off) Inuyasha redden a little but he felt comfortable, so he did the same. EvIL sat him in the grass that appeared to be radioactive 'cause no one dared to walked near there.  
  
"I hate that fucking girl!" Kagome yelped causing everyone to stop walking to see her.  
  
"sorry" she hid again.  
  
The girl cuddle in his arms feeling his warm body embrace her.  
  
*[this is weird. I'm feeling something for this guy and I barely know him]*  
  
Inuyasha kiss her on the forehead *[mother fuck! I'm confused. I kinda like this girl, but. what about Kagome and Kikyo?]* he embrace her tightly and then he whispered "I like you" The girl looked at him "so do I" he smiled ant took her like marriage style disappearing into the sky.  
  
"nooooooooooo" Kagome screamed  
  
"Aha! Is like he knew that we were spying on him" Miroku pointed out.  
  
"just forget this and letz go home!" Shippou cried (letz is intentional bad written)  
  
"ok lets go" Kagome was defeated.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha landed in the roof of a building. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
"don't freak out is just that I'm.a hanyou"  
  
the girl took off the hat that cover his ears. "that's ok" she pet his ears "I kinda like it" she gently kiss him on the cheek and jumped down of the roof screaming "GERONIMOUS!"  
  
" EvIL!!!" Inuyasha jumped too to rescue the girl  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~ In the sky ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha reached her in the sky and embrace her while they were still falling.  
  
"ARE U CRAZY!!?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"well. I like it" Inuyasha gently kissed her on the lips *[what the fuck I'm I doing?!]* she returned him the kiss *[I shouldn't be doing this. but I really like this guy]* His tongue slid out and ran across her lips asking for entrance, she opened her mouth letting Inuyasha to deepen the kiss. They broke the kiss when they reached the floor softly.  
  
"hmmm" she gaze at him and the clock that was behind him "oh gosh! I gotta go. Will I see you again?"  
  
"I don't think so, I live in the Feudal Era. you believe me or not"  
  
"I believe you" she gently kissed him again  
  
"and now let's keep this moment like a treasure"  
  
"bye EvIL" he was walking away, but.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" he turned around to gaze at her for the last time  
  
"happy valentines day Inuyasha"  
  
TADA! You like it you hate it? Just review! I luv them PS: I don't talk English so that'll explain the bad grammar 'n' stuff.  
  
You know you wanna review so just push that little tiny button and REVIEW  
  
Luv U all S.Kitten 


End file.
